All For Love..
by TraceAce
Summary: A little ditty I wrote for the Spike/Molly angle. Spoilers from the 5/24 Smackdown. Molly goes to Spike, and along the way is assisted by an assortment of characters..but one surprises her the most..


She felt tears streaming down her face. She had to get out of the room she was in, she had to go check on Spike. Sighing, she eyed Crash warily. He was making sure she didn't leave. She had to leave, though, she had to go to him. That was where she belonged. All that stood in her way was her cocky cousin. Tilting her head to the side, she tried to look innocent as Crash stared toward her direction. She needed a plan, fast.  
  
"I can't believe he called you his girlfriend." Crash said, leaning against the door frame. "Trust me, Molly, he's not worth it."  
  
"How would you know, Crash?" she replied with a dangerous glare. "The only danger it seems to me is you and Hardcore. Actually, I wouldn't be about to go through a table any minute if you hadn't picked a fight with Spike in the first place, I wouldn't be in this situation."  
  
"I was only protecting you. Spike would have taken you to his brothers if I didn't.."  
  
"You don't know him like I do!" she replied sharply. "He's not like that..and I don't think the Dudleys are either unless you piss them off."  
  
"I know the Dudleys, Molly. You haven't been around as long as I have."  
  
"Well, I may not have been but..but.." she paused a moment. "I love Spike..and.." she stood up, walking right to her cousin. "You either let me out right now or I'll make the path clear for me." she glared up at him. Crash stared down at her, shocked. "I mean it, Crash, if you love me..then you'll let me go."  
  
"Molly..it's a mistake..you're making a mistake. He doesn't care about you, he's as sadistic as his brothers.." he trailed off.  
  
"And you and Hardcore are no better." she pointed accusingly. "Now..get out of my way." Her voice was actually a bit low and dangerous.  
  
"I'm not letting you go, Mols." he replied. He suddenly found a fist smashing into his face. He crumpled down, more shocked by the blow then hurt. He suddenly saw Molly open the door, hopping over his downed body, and speed down the hallway. It was a bit pointless to go after her. "Molly, you're making a mistake!" he called after her. All that answered him back was the echo of her quick pounding footsteps on the smooth floor.  
  
She looked up and down the hallways, hoping for a sign. Spike could be anywhere in the building, and she knew it. Plus, Hardcore was around too, and he would sure to grab her if she was seen. She suddenly realized it would take forever to find him. She felt the hope drain from her. Her cousins were going to take her away again..  
  
"Molly?" She let out a sharp cry as she jumped at the voice. She turned, half expecting to find Hardcore there, lunging to grab her, but instead saw the tag team champs standing there, both looking squarely at her. "You OK?"  
  
"Chris.." she beamed, looking towards Jericho, who sort of blinked.  
  
"Aw, look Chris, she's happy to see me." he grinned, nudging his friend, who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Have you guys seen Spike?" she asked, quickly.  
  
"I haven't seen him." Jericho quipped.  
  
"I did." Benoit replied, nodding. "Saw the little guy being dragged off by the two older Dudleys."  
  
"Did he look OK?"  
  
"Well, seemed to me that they were berating him about something. He looked OK, he looked like he was limping though..I don't blame the guy, that ankle lock hurts."  
  
"Oh yeah, Kirk kicked his ass, right?" Jericho asked. "Well, he's not in such a good mood..even I think he's a bit dangerous when he's pissed off. I tell you, your boyfriend has a lot of balls challanging him like that."  
  
"He looks like he really does like you."  
  
"Don't listen to your cousins..the guy's harmless."  
  
"Thanks for the support, guys, but did you see where they went?"  
  
"Went that way." he pointed to the left. "Last I saw, anyway."  
  
"Thank you SO much." Benoit blinked as she suddenly hugged him. "I owe you guys so much..good luck on your match tonight, I'll be rooting for you!"  
  
"Um..I.."  
  
"What my blushing friend is trying to say is thank you." He nudged Benoit, grinning. "Go get him, Molly." She nodded and took off in the direction that was pointed to her.  
  
"Think she'll find him?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Hope the other Dudleys aren't there."   
  
Jericho paused, then shrugged. "Let's go get ready."  
  
"Right."  
  
***  
  
She didn't get too far when she found herself lost again. There were two hallways, and she didn't know where to go. Looking left and right, she tried to decide where to go. Each seemed to lead to a new hallway, so she could spend a half hour looking down either one of them. It was then her lucky streak showed itself again.  
  
"Shane?" she suddenly noticed movement on the side of her, to the right. Peering closely, she saw Shane pop his head up from behind a bunch of litter around on the ground that was piled up. He grinned at her.  
  
"You found me, Molly." he said in a cheerful manner, coming out. "And Kurt said you weren't doing anything.."  
  
"Kurt's real mad at you, yanno." she shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, and he let it out on Spike. I'm sorry, Molly." he patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Which is why I was hoping you'd notice me..I feel bad..so, here..I saw where your buddy or whatever he is to you went...he was dragged down to that room over there. I'd be careful, though, I think the two older ones are still in there."  
  
"Thanks, Shane."  
  
"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to waiting for Kurt to come out of his room.." he gestured toward the other hallway. "He's down there."  
  
"OK, thanks a bunch, Shane." she smiled thankfully.  
  
"Good luck, Molly." She nodded, walking slowly down the hallway. She paused as she found the familiar voice of Spike hitting her ears. He was fighting with his brothers.  
  
"I love her, and I'll be damned if I let you touch her!" she heard him shout.  
  
"She's a Holly, Spike! And we are NOT going to allow you to waste your time on some little whor--"  
  
"I told you not to talk about her like that." his voice was growing weary and angry. "Just go get ready for your match."  
  
"Fine..we will..but you better be here when we get back after..alone." D-Von replied sharply. Molly gasped, realizing she had to hide fast. She hid behind a bunch of various camera equipment, and peeked out. She saw two very angry Dudleys stomping out, slamming the door behind them. Molly waited until they were out of sight.  
  
She pulled herself out of the rubble, walking to the door. She took a deep breath, before slowly turning it and opening it slowly. She peeked in, and frowned seeing Spike, looking very upset, sitting on a couch in the locker room. His leg was laid out straight on the soft cushion, his pant leg rolled up, his ankle sporting a bandage that wrapped around it. She didn't talk for a few moments.  
  
"Spike?" she finally managed to say. His head shot up, and then looked towards her. His scowl instantly turned into a broad grin.  
  
"Oh Molly.." he said, his voice holding a sudden happy note. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the case with you, I see.." she trailed off, frowning.  
  
"Oh, this?" he smiled, lifting his leg slightly. "It's fine. Just a little scratch, really."  
  
"Golly, Spike, I never thought I'd get you in so much trouble." she sighed, refusing to accept the fact he wasn't blaming her.  
  
"It's all worth it, Molly." She walked over towards him, kneeling by his side. He took her hand, entwining it with his own. He suddenly saw the tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh, Mols, don't cry.." he frowned, wiping the tears away with his free hand. "Shh..I'm fine..it's OK.  
  
"Spike, this is all my fault." she said, sighing. "If I hadn't been so silly as to think that my cousin wouldn't be jealous..you wouldn't be hurt."  
  
"I don't regret any moment, Molly." he smiled, lifting her chin. "Ya are my girlfriend, right?"  
  
"Guess I have to, after what you did today..can't disappoint, right?" she giggled.  
  
"Sorry, that just sort of came out." he blushed brightly. He suddenly came to realization what was happening. "Molly, you have to get out of here. My brothers are out for you. If they find you here, they'll hurt you badly."  
  
"I don't care." she said, firmly. "I rather be caught here then to be caught running."  
  
"But Molly..I don't want you to get hurt.." she smiled, pulling him into a small kiss. He tensed up a moment, then quickly relaxed as he realized the situation.  
  
"Let them hurt me." she whispered.  
  
"No, I can't let you do that." he was suddenly firm. "My brothers are going to be back, and they'll probably even kill you if they had the chance."  
  
"I don't want to leave you.." she sighed. He slowly stood up, and she blinked, surprised.  
  
"Spike, don't get up..your leg.."  
  
"I'm fine." he quickly interjected, gritting his teeth. "But right now, we are in serious need to get you back to where you belong.." he sighed. "It's for the best, Mols.."  
  
"Y-you're just like my cousins." she turned away, her lip quivering. Tears were about to slip down her cheeks. "No one knows what's best for me..except me!"  
  
"Molly--"  
  
"Well.." she sniffed, her head slowly bowing. "Y-you don't have to worry anymore..I won't come around, OK?" Before he could reply, she bolted out of the room.  
  
"Molly!" She knew he had followed her to the door, painfully, looking out at her running form. She didn't care..no..  
  
She passed Shane, who watched her whiz by again. She just kept running, and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. They were all the same..no one thought she could take care of herself. No one understood her..no one..  
  
She nearly screamed as she was pulled into a little knook between two large boxes. She almost bit down on the hand that had so quickly grabbed her, but she suddenly heard footsteps approaching where she was and she suddenly realized, as she saw the two Dudley brothers pass by, someone had just saved her. Once the footsteps receeded, she turned and found herself staring straight into the eyes of someone she never expected to see again.  
  
"Raven?" she said in a strangled whisper. Her heart was beating quickly, and she suddenly felt more fear then she had felt knowing she could get caught by the people Raven had just saved her from. He gave her a coy smile.  
  
"Why so frightened, little girl?" he asked in his deep voice. "I just saved you, didn't I?"  
  
"I..um.." she stuttered, backing away slightly. "You just surprised me a little, that's all."  
  
"I have a way of doing that." he said, the cool stare he always had looking her over. "You look upset, little Holly, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's none of your business." she replied stubbornly, her tone sharp.  
  
"Well, what a way to thank someone who just saved you from getting your ass kicked." he snickered softly. "I didn't expect much more, though." Her tone quickly went soft, he was right, he did save her. But still..  
  
"Why did you help me?"  
  
"Just passing by, and I noticed you weren't watching where you were going and that you were pretty much about to offer yourself to Dudley Idiot 1 and 2." he slouched against one of the boxes they had ended up in the middle of. "Thought after watching your little boyfriend get destroyed because of you was enough of pain to endure for a night."  
  
"You don't know anything.."  
  
"Let me guess.." he still held the coy, secretive grin. "Your big older cousins think you're making some colossal monumental mistake, your boy is worried you're going to get your ass kicked, and you're pissed because no one's letting you worry about yourself.." Her mouth dropped. "Yeah, I thought so."  
  
"H-how did you know that?"  
  
"It's written all over your face." he replied cooly. "Mixed right in with those tear stains. To give you my all so humble advice, if you want anyone to be mad at, it should be at your helpful cousins and their buddies on your boyfriend's side, the older Dudleys. They're obviously trying to drive you apart." he looked her over carefully. "Looks like it's working, too."  
  
"Y-you don't know what you're talking about.." He leaned down, making her eyes contact with his.  
  
"You know you agree with me." he said suddenly. "You're trying to hide it..interesting." he stood up straight, pushing a strand of his own hair away from his eyes. "But I don't mind, you know. Do whatever you like. However, if you wish to be alone with Spike, for god knows why, I just might be of assistance of you."  
  
"W-what are you talking about..?" she questioned, slowly looking him over for any signs of what he was thinking. His gaze remained fixed and devoid of any emotion.  
  
"Well, I wasn't planning on using my room, and, you see, I can easily string on D-Von and Buh-Buh for awhile..letting you have a great escape."  
  
"You'd do that?" she blinked, in shock. "No strings attached?"  
  
"Not at all. Actually, your little love problem is getting pretty funny. I've been watching all the action..and to imagine the looks on your families faces when both of you disappear from thin air..the chaos would surely be a sight to behold.." he grinned. No matter how nice Raven was being, he was still a little creepy.  
  
"A-alright, fine.." she said, cautiously. She didn't know why she was agreeing to it, but something told her that it was the right idea.  
  
"Good. Here.." he flipped keys to her. "How fun this will be..certainly livens up my night." he yawned, motioning her to follow. She did, still not fully sure if she should trust him. As they neared the door, Raven silently pointed to the place she had hid before, and she quickly did hide. She watched him suddenly burst in, and heard loud fighting, and suddenly saw him rush out and run the opposite direction, the older Dudley brothers on his heels. Spike hobbled out to watch them run, a very confused look on his face.  
  
"Spike, psst!" she whispered. Spike looked directly at her.  
  
"MOLLY!"  
  
"Spike, we got to get out of here." she said quickly.  
  
"..What?!" She produced the keys Raven had given her. "No time for questions, we have to hurry..Raven can't make them chase him forever."  
  
"What..? Wait a second..Molly..!"  
  
"Do you trust me?" she asked, seriously. He looked her in the eyes and sighed.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Then come with me." he hesitated.  
  
"OK, Mols." She helped him hobble as fast as he could on his one good leg. She knew the place well now, she had seen the parking lot when she was running. As they bursted outside, Molly pretty much carried him to the Holly car, which she had the keys too. She usually drove, and she was happy she took the keys when she ran.  
  
"This is crazy.." Spike muttered as he hopped in.  
  
"Where's your sense of adventure?" she replied, giggling a little. The giggle made him smile a little.  
  
"You're the one who always gave me it." She blushed a little as she quickly started the car and pulled out.  
  
***  
  
"So you're telling me Raven helped you?" he flopped down onto the single bed.  
  
"I don't understand it either." she shook her head, sitting next to him. "He said some weird stuff and then said he wanted to help, to make chaos or something.."  
  
"Weird." he nodded. He winced suddenly as pain shot up through his leg.  
  
"Are you OK?" she asked. He nodded, or atleast tried too. "Let me see.." He pushed himself back deeper onto the bed so he could put his feet on it. She turned to him, pulling up his leg pant lightly, feeling herself grow a little red.  
  
"It's really OK.." he trailed off.  
  
"Here's your problem, you banadged it wrong.." she slowly pulled off his footwear, giving her full axcess to it. Unwrapping it carefully, she made a face as she saw the swollen thing that should have been his normal ankle. "It's OK, huh?" she said, a bit amused.  
  
"Well, maybe it hurts a little.." he said in a little squeak. She grinned, slowly wrapping it, correctly this time, around his ankle. To keep it in place, she pinned it with one of her hair pins.  
  
"There." she said, smiling broadly. "How's that?"  
  
"Much better." Spike wasn't even lying, either. It did feel better. "Thank you." It was at that moment she realized what position they were in, and where they were, and she blushed even more. "I'm sorry about before, Mols."  
  
"That was my fault." she quickly dismissed. "I shouldn't have done that, I know you were just worried."  
  
"Yeah, but I really know you CAN take care of yourself, and I just acted like a jerk.." he looked down, his own face turning a little red. "I just don't ever wanna see you hurt, I care about you too much.."  
  
"Spike.."  
  
"You were the only person that was ever nice to me, besides my brothers, and even they're mean to me sometimes. And then, when your cousin challanged me, I didn't think it would turn out to be this.." the rest of his talk was shushed quickly by a kiss. She had leaned over to the point where she could have techincally be sitting in his lap, but not exactly.  
  
"I love you.." she whispered, and he tuned from a pale shade of red to a bright shade. "I don't know when it happened..but I do. I don't care what my cousins say, you're..perfect. No one has ever stood up for me like you did.." Now she really was basically in his lap, even though his legs were stretched out. She made sure not to put any pressure on the leg with the bad ankle.  
  
"I love you too, Mols." he replied slowly, and pulled her into a soft hug. She smiled broadly, giving him a kiss on his temple. "I'm the luckiest person in the world." She giggled at his seriousness, and carefully slugged him on the shoulder.  
  
"You're so sappy." she said, and she let out a little cry as he tickled her lightly. She let out a burst of laughter as they wrestled each other, both tickling, until he had actually pinned her against the bed. It hadn't been planned, but it just happened to stop there. He slowly leaned down and kissed her softly, and she didn't have any problems with it. After the kiss was broken, he flopped down so he was lying next to her, breathing heavily. It truly was the first kiss both were expecting.  
  
He smiled as she slowly cuddled against him. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer, and let his chin rest on the top of her head. She yawned appreciatively, her eyes slowly drooping. Soon, she was asleep, and Spike watched her for awhile. Soon, his eyes closed too, and he fell into a deep slumber, his own breathing matching hers.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Raven, why you sleepin' out here?" Raven looked up to see Steve Blackman staring at him, confused. Raven shrugged, grinning.  
  
"Just let two people use my room." he stretched, letting out that same coy grin. Blackman quickly knew who he was talking about.  
  
"You are SO weird." he smirked.  
  
"I try." he said, innocently, before going back to leaning against the wall of the hotel, about ready to doze off. He didn't even notice Test leaving. He did noticed both Crash and Hardcore pulling up in a taxi, looking pissed, and then the Dudleys after awhile too, looking a bit annoyed. "My job is done.." He yawned, stretching. 


End file.
